Darkness Shall Rise/Transcript
(The episode begins in Ninjago City where the Ninja are rebuilding the town.) Cole: Ugh, finally. All fixed up and Serpentine free. Kai: (Tries to use Fire but fails) Aargh. Ugh, this is frustrating. (The street sign tips over.) Cole and Jay: Aah! Kai: Our weapons are gone and most of our elemental powers are gone. I mean, we can still do Spinjitzu, but...(Grunts. He tries to use his Fire again, but the only flame coming out was from a blowtorch.) I just feel so, I don't know, limited. And thanks to the Devourer, our tank's out of commission, our Dragon's hurt, and now the Bounty is destroyed, we don't even have a place to sleep. Zane: No one ever said being a hero is easy. Though our good deeds may never make us rich, they make us rich in other ways. Kai: Yeah, well, I don't feel rich. Jay: Ugh. I for one enjoy pitching in. I've always wanted to feel part of a community. Uh, speaking of which, anyone seen Nya? She said she was gonna help. Nya: (Arriving on a motorbike) And I have. I may have found us a place to live. Jay: Really? But there's a waiting list a mile long to live in Ninjago City. How did you do that? Nya: I know a guy, who knows a girl, and she knows this girl who knows a guy. Well, this guy knows a girl who's a real estate agent and she can help you find a place, if you catch my drift. (She hands him a pamphlet.) Jay: And where are you off to? Wu: We have to find a couple of components to fix the Ninja tank. And my dragon ointment has finally arrived. It's a day's trip, but once we get back, he'll be flying again. Also, I love scenic drives. Haha, punch it, Nya! Nya: Ay ay, Sensei. Wu: Yee-haw! Jay: (Reading the pamphlet) "Patty Keys, Real Estate Queen." Huh, this is exactly what we need. Once we get a roof over our head, we can start properly training Lloyd. Cole: Good, 'cause if we know Lord Garmadon, he's not going to be taking any breaks. And let's not forget, the Serpentine are still at large. ---- (Near the Destiny's Bounty, Skales is trying to gain the title of Snake King.) Skales: Serpentine, we've been exiled for the last time. Fear not, I will lead you. Mezmo: Lead us? To where? The City of Ouroboros has been destroyed. We have no home. Fang-Suei: You want to lead us so badly, why should we trusssst you? Skales: Because I was the one who told you in the first place not to awaken the Devourer. But no, you listened to Pythor. Garmadon: You want a home...I'll give you a home. Skales: Lord Garmadon! Garmadon: Forgive me, I haven't been myself lately. But now that I have the Golden Weapons, it's time that I got back to my roots. If I'm going to rule Ninjago, I know I can't do it all by myself. The Skeletons served their purpose, but I've always been partial to snakes. If you want someone to follow, follow me. (The Serpentine cheers.) Skales: You are to follow me, not him! (But everyone follows Gaarmadon.) Garmadon: You want a home, I give you a home. (He rebuilds the Bounty into the Black Bounty.) Mezmo: The power of the weapons... Garmadon: I give you the Black Bounty! (Everyone cheers.) Skales: Imbeciles! Do you not remember he was just helping the Ninja? Now you blindly follow him because of his wizardry? He's not even a Serpentine. Rule with me, and we rule as brothers! Garmadon: Rule with me...(He points the Sword of Fire at Mezmo.) or else. Serpentine: All hail Lord Garmadon! (The Black Bounty takes off.) Skales: Oh, darn. Ugh! Mezmo: Your eminence, excuse my ignorance, but why is it we fly in the opposite direction of the Ninja, when you have the Golden Weapons in your possession? Garmadon: Because they have my son, and it is written that he will one day defeat me. What good would turning Ninjago into my own image be when that victory would be fleeting? Chokun: Then we destroy Lloyd. Garmadon: Aargh! Lock him in the brig! No one will touch my son. But by getting rid of Sensei Wu and those pesky Ninja, Lloyd will never reach his full potential. The prophecy will never be fulfilled, and Ninjago will be mine...forever! Fang-Suei: Uh, but why are we flying in away? Garmadon: Because we are flying to the Golden Peaks, birthplace of the Golden Weapons. Even they have secrets yet to be unlocked. And once I uncover their full potential, nothing will stand in our way. ---- (Back with the Ninja, Patty Keys is showing them a worn-down apartment.) Patty: This one-bedroom, one-half-bath is a cozy dream. Who needs extras when everything is in arm's reach? Now, wait until you see the lighting. (Turns on the light, but the bulb flickers, burns out, and falls to the ground.) Uh, who needs lights when you have this view? Heh. (Opens the window blinds, but the view was actually a brick wall.) Lloyd: Uh, why do I smell old people? Patty: (Annoyed) Look, doll. I'm trying to work around your budget. This is all you can afford. Cole: Uh, this looks...promising. Remember, guys, Sensei told us our main objective is to train Lloyd, not kick our feet up in some swanky suite. If this is all we can afford, this is all we can afford. Jay: Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not rush into any decision. I mean, if it's really all about Lloyd, don’t we need to live in some place that'll make training easier? Kai: Yeah, Jay's right. If we have to get Lloyd ready to save Ninjago from his father, shouldn't he at least have his own room? Zane: Technically, that does not matter, he only—(Kai gently punches him.) Jay: We're only thinking about the children, hehe. Patty: I do have another property that you'll just love. (She brings them to a fancy room atop a skyscraper. '') '''Everyone': Whoa! Jay: Oh, man. Patty: Now, this is the eight-bedroom Hero Suite. Floor-to-ceiling windows, digital wall television, state-of-the-art game console... Cole: Uh, it seems a little out of our price range. Patty: Oh, sure it costs a little more, but you deserve it. I forgot to mention, there's also a Dragon keep on the roof. Kai: Nice. Jay: Maybe we can get a hero discount. After all, we are the Ninja who saved the city. Patty: I thought Lord Garmadon saved the city. Jay: Hmmph. Kai: We could get day jobs to pay for the extra expenses. Zane: We always said we could use a little more responsibility. Kai: But we have to train Lloyd. Patty: Did I mention the in-house training facility? Ninja: We'll take it! ---- ("Ninja-Go!" plays in the background as the Ninja are working their jobs. Jay is a pizza delivery man, Cole is a bank's security guard, Zane is a chef, and Kai is a party entertainer.) Jay's Boss: If you're late, no tip. (Music stops. The Ninja just got back home from work.) Cole: Oh... (Lloyd hits a punching bag, but it swings back on him and knocks him over.) Cole: My feet...I can't feel my feet. Kai: There was so many of them. And they wouldn't stop. Zane: (Putting oil in his arm) Ugh, my gears locked up several times. I didn't even know my gears could lock up. Jay: I don't even have enough energy to play video games. (He sighs and falls over.) Lloyd: Oh, but I thought you were going to train me when you got home. Cole: Sorry, champ, but we can't until we make rent. How close are we, Jay? Jay: Huh, is this jar getting bigger? (He lightly rattles the jar.) We're not even close! Zane: (He puts more oil in his arm.) ''And our rent is due tomorrow. '''Cole': I can pull a double shift. Zane: And I can do overtime. Jay: Maybe, I can sling a few more pizza pies. Kai: And maybe I can make a little extra if I do the human piñata. (They all stare at him. He puts his hands on his head.) ''Ugh, don't ask. '''Cole': Great, then our priorities are set. Tomorrow.. we make rent. Lloyd: And uh, what about me? Cole: How about you help out and fetch me some more ice, huh? ---- (At the subway, the Generals are planning to kidnap Lloyd.) Skales: Our fellow Serpentine follow Garmadon. We're going to have to do something truly diabolical if we're going to earn their respect to win them back. Let's brainstorm ideas on how we can do that. Skalidor: Release the Devourer! Skales: No, you idiot. We've already done that. Acidicus: Release the swarm of evil bees. Skales: Ugh, where would we even get evil bees? Fangtom: I don’t hear you offering any ideas. (Skales groans.) ---- (Jay is delivering pizzas.) Jay's Boss: Pizza delivery. 21st and Union. Get it there in time, or else it's on you. Jay: Uh, how much time is left? Jay's Boss: Five minutes. Jay: But I'll never get across town in five minutes. Jay's Boss: Then I guess it comes out of your pocket. Now get going! (Jay rides on his bike, but has to dodge an oncoming tanker.) Jay: Oh, no. Aah! Aah! Woman: Help! Help! Jay: Huh? (Three muggers laugh.) Woman: Help! Jay: What's going on? Mugger 1: Mind your own business, Ninja. Jay: No way. Mugger 2: It's three blades against none. Jay: (Drives ahead of them) Blind alley, guys. (Drives towards them) Attack! Woman: Thank you...(Jay hands her her purse) pizza Ninja. (Jay drives to 21st and Union, but it's empty.) Jay: Uh, isn't this 21st and Union? Man: Sure is, but there hasn't been anything built here in ages. Jay: Hmm. Ugh. Hello? Anyone here? Skales: So, after you rob the bank, we embark on phase two. Ingenious! Skalidor: But boss, when are we going to get pizza? I'm hungry. Jay: Rob the bank? (Acidicus grabs Jay, making him drop the boxes into the manhole.) Skales: Oh, pizza! Acidicus: (Simultaneously.) Uh, uh, uh. Where do you think you're going? We haven't given you your tip. (Jay is now tied up in a train station.) Jay: Oh, come on, Jay. You gotta warn the others. You can figure a way out of this. (Grunts as he tries to escape, but fails.) Okay, maybe not. (He sees a map next to him with a trail leading to the bank.) So that's the Serpentine master plan. Wicked! Guys, I'm coming! Ugh, hopefully Cole can stop the bank robbery. (Grunts as he hops along the train tracks.) ---- (At the bank, Cole is sleeping on the job.) Cole's boss: Everything okay? Cole: (Wakes up in time.) Aah! Nothing out of the ordinary, boss. Cole's Boss: Thanks for taking the double shift. Cole: My pleasure. (His boss heads inside.) And now... (Yawns.) ...for a little more beauty rest. (Snores. Fangtom, Acidicus, and Skalidor tunnel into the bank, setting off the alarms.) Cole: Aah! Acidicus: Take it all. Fangtom: Shouldn't we wait for Skales? Acidicus: No, you fool. He's carrying out the rest of the mission, remember? Fangtom: Oh, yeah. Acidicus: Let's get out of here. (They all grab a bag of money and jump through the hole they came from just as Cole opens the vault door.) Cole: Huh? Acidicus: Let's take the subway. Cole: Subway? ---- (Meanwhile, a balloon bursts as Kai is working but saw police cars heading toward the bank.) Kai: Trouble? Sounds like they need me. (He tries to leave, but he is stopped by the mom.) Mom: Not so fast. I still have you for another hour. Kai: Uh, but the bank. People are in danger. Mom: Not until my son is done playing. (She sees that Kai escaped and handed her the balloons.) Huh. You're fired! ---- (Zane is working but overhears his customers talking about the robbery.) Man: It's true, at the bank. I hear they stole all that money, and no one's doing anything about it. (Zane accidentally drops eggs on a kid's head. He starts crying.) Zane: Uh, uh, I'm sorry. Zane's Boss: You're fired! Zane: (His false skin starts falling off, scaring the family) It must be my hard drive overheating. I mean...never mind. I'm going. ---- (Cole is trying to convince his boss to let him keep the job as Kai and Zane arrive.) Cole: I'll make it up to you, I swear. Cole's Boss: Hmmm, no. Why don't you go home and get a good night's rest, and go ahead and sleep in. In fact, sleep in all day for all I care, because you're fired! Kai: Ugh, looks like we're all in the same boat. Cole: Eh, that's okay. I hated that job anyway. Let's go. They're getting away. Kai: Which way did they go? Cole: I overheard them saying something about the subway. Zane: Good call. Let's go! All: Ninja, go! Cole: Has anyone seen Jay? ---- Jay: (Still at the subway trying to find a way out.) Hello? Anyone? Boy, I think I may have picked the wrong track. I hope I see someone soon. (Grunts.) (Cole, Kai, and Zane jumps on a train.) Acidicus: Sounds like we have company, boys. Skalidor: But I only heard three. Aren't there four? Fangtom: No, stupid. We caught one of them. Cole: Ugh, isn’t there an easier way to get inside? Kai: Not without a ticket. Huh? Aargh! (Gets grabbed by Skalidor, making a hole in the train.) Cole: What? Zane: I believe Kai just found it. Cole: Nindroids first. Zane: Oh, you are such a gentleman. Kai: Let me go, snake! Cole: Huh? Skalidor: Welcome to the part—(Kai punches him.) Unh! Acididcus: Care for a drink? (He sprays Zane with Venomari Venom.) Zane: Ugh! Cole: Sorry about that. Zane: That’s quite alright. Vencom can’t hurt— Fangtom: (Hits him with his Staff.) Hahaha. Zane: But that stings a little. Let me have this dance, snake. (He grabs Fangtom and throws him.) Fangtom: Aargh! Cole: One down, two to go. (Fangtom tries to bite him.) Kai: These Serpentine are a lot harder to defeat without our weapons. Cole: Just keep fighting. We not gonna let these fools get away with this. Fangtom: Get away? We aren’t trying to get away. We’re just trying to distract you long enough so that Skales can kidnap Lloyd. Kai: What? Fangtom: We could care less about the money. We just wanted the boy. Who’s the fool, now? (The Generals laugh evilly. Back at the suite, Lloyd is playing a game.) Lloyd: Whoa. Ha! Haha. Ugh. (He sees Skales in the reflection on the television.) Wha— Skales: (Knocks on the window) Hello, little boy. Lloyd: Help, me! Security System: Door is locked. Lloyd: Ugh, I know. I want it open! (Skales breaks the window and gets inside.) What do you want with me? Skales: You sssseem to be the only thing your father cares about. But with you in my hostage, he’ll have no other choice but to let me lead the Serpentine! Hyah! Lloyd: Aah! Skales: Let’sss train. Wu: Hello? What’s going on in there? Lloyd: Help! ---- (Back at the train, the Ninja are still fighting the Serpentine.) Zane: Unh! Cole: We have to save Lloyd. (Grunts.) Kai: Give me a weapon and I’ll take care of these snakes. Zane: Who needs weapons when you can make your own? (He takes apart a piece and uses it as a shuriken.) Cole: Ha! Smart thinking, Zane! Here, Kai! (He ives Kai a metal pipe.) Skalidor: Unh! Uh, uh, uh...this was all a big misunderstanding. Kai: Oh, really? Cole: Guys, I think I found Jay. Jay: Ugh, finally. The way out, hehe. (He realizes it’s actually a train and that it’s heading towards him.) Not good, not good, not good! (He turns around and hops away.) Cole: Where’s the driver? Zane: The train appears to be automatically controlled. Jay: (Grunts) Oh, no. Oh, no. Aah! Cole: So it’s not gonna stop? Jay: Aargh! (Zane pulls on the brakes.) Cole: It’s not slowing down! (He applies the brakes, too, but it’s not stopping.) Acidicus: I’m sure they could use your help, but what do I know? Zane: Ugh, we’re not strong enough! Kai: I’m coming! (The Generals escape. Jay falls over, looks back and gasps.) Cole: Together! (The train finally stops. The Generals fall over, grunting.) Jay: Haha! Hey, there you guys are! Ugh. Um, I could use a little hand here, hehe. ---- (The Ninja goes back to their suite.) Kai: Lloyd? Zane: He’s not here. Kai: Oh, we shouldn’t have left him. Cole: We shouldn’t have taken those jobs in the first place. What were we thinking? Losing Lloyd was by far our greatest loss. Wu: But it could be your greatest lesson. Ninja: Lloyd! Kai: You’re okay! Lloyd: I wasn’t going to be, until Nya and Sensei showed up at the last moment. Nya: I go away for a day and everything falls apart. Kai: I guess you could say we learned we don’t need all the fancy stuff. We just need each other. Wu: You want us to help you clean up? KLai: Well, we are a team. Wu: Nya, I think it’s time for another road trip. Cole: Hold on, I got a better idea. (The Ninja move back to the old apartment.) It’s not much, but this one-bedroom, one-half-bath is a cozy dream. Who needs extras when everything is in arm's reach? (Lloyd accidentally knocks Jay with a chair, making him drop a box on Kai's foot.) Jay: Hey! Kai: Ow, ow, ow! Jay: Ha, feels like home to me. Hey, at least we get to stay in Ninjago City for a little while. Zane: And now without the distractions, we can put all of our energy into training Lloyd. Lloyd: Who’s there? (Zane helps him carry the chair.) Kai: I know the Serpentine Generals got away, but you never told us: whatever happened to Skales? Wu: Oh, he found a home, too. But it’s not quite as roomy as here. (Skales is locked up in jail.) Skales: Mark my words. This won’t be the last you ssssee of me! Guard: Lights out! Skales: Oh, very funny! You’ll rue the day you made a fool of me! (Lights turn off.) Guard: Yeah, yeah, yeah. ---- (At the Golden Peaks, Garmadon is combining the Golden Weapons to make the Mega Weapon.) Garmadon: The Golden Peaks, birthplace of the Golden Weapons. (He creates the Mega Weapon.) Yes, it’s working. (Upon completion, he grabs it and starts to gasp and groan.) Lasha: Your eminence, are you okay? Garmadon: Yes. In fact, I’ve never felt more powerful! Now, to destroy the Ninja...once and for all! (He laughs evilly and the laugh echoes all the way to the Ninja's apartment as they're sleeping and Wu meditates before faintly hearing it.) Wu: I fear there is a great disturbance in the force. (End of episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2012 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Transcript Category:Episodes